Ladyhawke
by gorgeousbowneyes
Summary: What's the world like without Voldemort? Who will take his place as main nemisis? Because there is always someone else. But what does Harry and Hermione's relationship have to do with the rise of the next Dark Lord? HHr


_**Ladyhawke**_

_By gorgeousbowneyes_

_Prologue_

"Oh, Harry, what are we going to do?" she sobbed.

"All that we can, Hermione," he replied slinging his arm around her shoulders as they exited the hospital wing of what was once Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Two days ago, Harry had killed Voldemort. He'd fulfilled the prophecy, but at a terrible price. Many were dead, and still more were badly injured because of the battle between the two armies. There were still scores of Death Eaters left, having escaped the pseudo battle field that was the castle of Hogwarts. Whole sections of the castle had been blown to pieces because of the battle, some places beyond repair. The most critical of the injured had been moved to St Mungo's Hospital, but there wasn't enough room for them all, so Madam Pomfrey set up the hospital wing and its surrounding rooms as a temporary place to tend to their wounds.

"This is terrible, what _can_ we do? Oh Harry, I just thank Merlin that nothing happened to you either." Hermione stopped walking and turned inwards at Harry's arm and sobbed into his chest. Harry wrapped both his arms around her and made shushing noises to try and settle her down a little. Eventually the tears slowed, and Hermione looked up into his eyes.

"Harry…I…I love you. With all my heart."

"Hermione…you don't mean that."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because…everyone knows you're meant to be with Ron," Harry sighed.

"Ron is insane Harry. Bellatrix Lestrange tortured him to insanity. How could I ever be with him while he's like that?"

"How can you just give up on him?" Harry said to her, suddenly angry.

"I'm not giving up on him, Harry. Ron's one of my best friends, and I do love him, but never more than a friend. That's all Ron is to me, Harry, a friend."

"No…Hermione…are you…are you sure?"

"Yes Harry! I've never been more sure in my life! If anything this war has made me realise how precious life is and that we must take every opportunity to make something good. The very least that could come out of this situation is that we could be together. I love you." With those last few words, Harry was convinced, and claimed her lips instantly in a searing kiss. When they broke apart, they still stayed close, faces nearly close enough to touch, but still that little bit of distance so that they could look into each other's eyes. Harry was gently stroking the hair on Hermione's face and pushing it back behind her ear, and then caressed her face with his hand.

"So you think Ron would be happy that something good, if only miniscule, has come out of this?" Hermione questioned softly, her voice full of love.

"Of course he would," Harry said, although feeling guilty in the back of his mind. He knew that Ron had liked Hermione, even right up to before he was tortured insane, he had liked her. But Harry had liked her too. Harry kept his distance though, because he believed that Ron and Hermione were meant to be together. Now that Ron wasn't sane enough to be recognised as their friend anymore, Harry felt guilty, like he was moving in on his best friend's girl while he wasn't around. It was almost like going behind his back to be with her.

But he couldn't help the way he felt, could he? And what did he really feel anyway?

"Harry," Hermione said, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Harry, should we go home? I'm sure Mrs Weasley will want to know how her son is," she finished sadly. Mrs Weasley had stayed at home because she couldn't bear to see her son like that at the moment. She hadn't accepted it yet, and she couldn't see her son without breaking down, but all the same she wanted to know how he was.

"You're right, we should get back, we're already fifteen minutes late."

And with that they both held hands and apparated back to the Burrow.

-

Draco Malfoy was evil. At least that's what they all thought. He was Lord Voldemort's 'left hand man,' the 'right hand man' being none other than Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy. All three had done terrible deeds. But on the precipice of the battle, Draco had suddenly turned good, killing his father and making the first kill. Voldemort had been furious, but he was further back in the ranks, protected, whereas Lucius and Draco had been in the front line. The other surrounding Death Eaters didn't understand what was happening and let Draco escape into the lines of the side of good. From there Draco had battled side by side with the likes of Mad Eye Moody, Tonks, even Hermione Granger, and at one stage, Harry Potter himself.

He was currently lurking around a corner, peeking at the two people standing just beyond in the corridor. He was seething with anger, but couldn't figure out why. Then it hit him.

He, Draco Malfoy, was jealous.

But it would not stay that way. Malfoy's always got what they wanted, and right now, he wanted those two broken up. He watched as they kissed and shuddered. It just wasn't right!

Although Hermione, Harry and Draco had become loose friends in the past two days, it was hard to loose seven years worth of hatred between them. But that would all change.

He would get what he wanted.

-

AN: Hello all!! This is my new fic! I think it is fairly original so keep reading. Can anyone tell me why Ladyhawke is the name of this story? If you are right, virtual cookies and a chapter dedicated to you! It might take a few more chapters before anyone knows though. I don't intend for this to be any more than ten chapters.

Today is my birthday (Jan 10)!!! To all my readers, this is my gift to you (even though it's my bday) as I'm in a very very happy mood! So please review!


End file.
